


The Isle Is No Place For A Child

by Slytherwitch



Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, these kids need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Family Day shows something Fairy Godmother something she doesn't want to see and this the first step in a long list of things she does to fix it and the kids under her charge.
Relationships: Core Four - Relationship, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Fairy Godmother & Carlos de Vil, Fairy Godmother & Mal (Disney), fairy godmother & evie, fairy gofmother & jay
Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	The Isle Is No Place For A Child

Everyone knows that The Isle of the Lost is not a place to raise children. There are villains and their sidekicks, ferocious beasts and wild warlords roaming the Isle. Women with hearts of ice and men who use their strength to take advantage of little girls. The Isle of the Lost is not a place to raise children. Four teenagers leave the Isle by order of their Crown Prince. They’re the scariest sight most of these people have ever seen.

Carlos Oscar de Vil, a name that nobody suspects from the scared boy, the youngest is also the scrawniest. He’s dressed in Cruella’s discarded firs and Jay’s discarded leather. His outfit is mismatched pieces of stitched together material. If he didn’t wear a shirt you’d be able to see all of his ribs, the bruises Cruella left him and every scar he’s ever gotten. Small circles, thin lines, and the triangled imprint of a bear trap dot his body. The abuse he had under Cruella shows in the scars she left and the marks Carlos left because of her. 

Maleficent Bertha Rose Faesdottir, a name she’s never been allowed to use, is a short, but fiery woman. With dark purple hair and pale green eyes, alongside an outfit or sewn together leather pieces, stitched away from pieces of fabric she’s stolen, she has a defined image. She’s not to be messed with: she’s strong and able to work through anything people say about her. The words her mother told her has hardened her heart to a mesh of stone and ice.

Jay Gothel, a moniker only used when being yelled at, is the group’s muscle. He has the happiest family life. His mother doesn’t pay attention to him and his father leaves him be as long as he gets his work done. There are bruises from running away from angry merchants. He has no permanent scars, but he’s learned to bottle his emotions like the rest of the Isle in order to protect his family.

Evelyn Christine Grimhilde, a name fit for royalty, stands too tall and her brain’s too smart for any Prince to have her. She looks regal with not a single scratch on the sheltered girl. Her blue hair is pulled back and her outfit resembles a princess dress. She replays her mother’s hurtful words, but won’t shed a tear over them. Her face is expressionless as to prevent wrinkles and she knows that beauty is everything.

Two weeks ago, all eyes were on them for exiting a limo with their abnormalities. Yesterday, more eyes than ever were on them because of an honest mistake on Mal’s part. They spent every night together, ostracized from everyone else.

They are summoned into the Remedial Goodness classroom. Fairy Godmother sits in a chair in front of the only two tables in the classroom. She’s regal looking with a motherly undertone, an entity none of these kids ever came across.

“Can you all please sit down.” She doesn’t stand when they enter, as she usually does. The chalkboard is gone and there isn’t a single paper in front of them. Individually, they brace for the announcement that Prince Ben has renounced their ability to stay here. Carlos is ready to accept whatever was going to happen; Mal is ready to run as far and as fast as she can to the wand; Jay is ready to fight off anyone at the Isle; Evie is ready to pack her things and return silently. 

They take their seats, all of them anxious at the events about to play out. Nobody has the look on their faces, emotions are the last thing they all need.

“I’m sorry for what happened at Family Day.” Fairy Godmother tells them  
“With what happened with the video call and the outburst that happened in the courtyard.”

“Wait,” Jay is the first to speak, “You aren’t sending us back?”

“Heavens no!” Fairy Godmother exclaims, “I just wanted to have a talk, find up what happens on the Isle. It’s obvious that you have some animosity between you and your parents.”

“We’d prefer not to say,” Mal replies, she’s in a better mood, but if this conversation goes on too much longer, the prior statement would be a lie, “As long as you don’t take us back there.”

Mal starts to stand but Evie holds her hand, stopping her, “Hold on now, let’s hear Fairy Godmother out.”

Mal looks at her and begrudgingly sits. Nobody noticed that Jay was also standing, even himself. He sits down, watching the rest of the group, ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

“How about we work something out?” Carlos has always been the thinker of the group.

“That would be perfect,” Fairy Godmother unclasps her hands, grabbing paper and clipboard, “Now, let’s start with your parents. Who are they?”

Jay asks, “Don’t you all already know that?”

Fairy Godmother shakes her head no, “Tabs on villain families aren’t really kept. We didn’t know who we were getting when you all came.”

“Well then,” Evie replies, “My mother is the Regina Grimhilde, otherwise known as The Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. My father is Jafar, former royal Vizier of the Royal Family of Agrabah.” 

Her reply is regal and it’s full of familial pride. There must be a familial connection between Evie and Jay. She seems to not hold back when talking about them, but it sounds like an introduction, not the way children should speak of their parents. All of those things are prevalent in Fairy Godmother’s notes.

“Well I’ll go next,” Jay is laughing and he isn’t nervous. Talking about family isn’t difficult as long as you don’t bring up his twin sister, “I’m the son of Father Jafar and Mother Gothel.” 

The Isle kids laugh at him and that’s all he discloses. She notes about the joke and how humor is most often used to cope with traumatic things in the past. Fairy Godmother realizes that Evie and Jay aren’t fully related, they’re half-siblings and all of it goes into her notes.

“Well I’ll leave ickle little Carlos for last then,” Mal seems to exude confidence, “My mother and the woman I get my name after is Maleficent.”

“And your father?” 

Mal’s expression falters, even if it’s just for a moment; she’s angrier and it’s evident, her father is not a topic of discussion. Fairy Godmother is willing to move on with the topic, even writing in to go back and talk about it later before Mal answers, “He’s a human, pathetic, weak, predictable. I haven’t met him not plan to ever meet him.” She pauses, “You know what? This entire thing is stupid! Talking about the people in your past isn’t going to do anything for you! Fairy Godmother already told us we aren’t getting sent back, so we should head towards the dining hall for breakfast.”

Evie and Jay get up on a moment’s notice. Fairy Godmother and Carlos remain seated.

“I won’t keep you for long, but can you at least tell me who your parents are?”

“Mr. and Mrs. de Vil.” Carlos stands, “I’ll be leaving now.”

Fairy Godmother writes what happened and mentally prepares herself to have individual meetings with everyone, especially Mal.


End file.
